Phoenix: Natsu's hell
by Black rose Carter
Summary: Phoenix Arrows, a sarcastic intelligent, dragon slayer, born into the guild of fairy tail. She has finally come home after being away for a year and a half and is not the girl everyone remembers. With her coming back 2 new guilds come into play and she tries to keep everything together without losing who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I thought it would be a fun idea to make this story. The story is still being thought of in the process but I need some help. I need 7 OC,5 willing to be in a dark guild, 1 in Lamia scales and 1 in a already filled OC guild named crystal Heart, if you are interested please put in the reviews the following info

Name:

Gender:

Age:

D.O.B 

Magic

Hair:

Clothes:

Eye Color:

Height:

Personality:

Willing to be in a dark guild:

If I really like your OC I will put you in my story al the way, hopefully I see some of you back here to check out the story once the first few chapters are done!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful a day and all was good. Natsu talking to Lucy and Happy about their next mission, Erza and Mira calming conversating, and Levy tell Rome about a strange book she found.

"So how did it end up in your hands?" Romeo asked as he looked the book all the way around. Levy to it from him.

"On my last mission I got this as a bonus from the old lady, she said something about fortune and I think this book has something to do with it. Here take a look"

Romeo took the book Back and looked at the content and read out loud.

"June 8 , that's today, 'the flames hell is coming'"

"It's weird I know but what do you suppose it means?" Levy was cut short of Romeo's answer when master makarov appeared on the second level, Laxus by his side as he glazed over his children, paper in hand ready to speak.

"ALL RIGHT BRATS LISTEN UP BECAUSE I HAVE IMPORTANT AND EXCITING NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked high up at Makarov as he wore a stern look on his face.

"AS OF RIGHT NOW WE WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN THE FANTASIA PARADE, THATS 2 WEEK AWAY AND 3 WEEKS AFTER THAT WILL BE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" Everyone cheered. "NOW FOR THE EXCITING NEWS!, Natus I would like you to got to the train station to pick up some important people there, they don't know there way around yet So be a guide just for now" Natsu groaned, he already planned a mission and now has to reschedule it, he got up and grumbled as he made his way out the guild, Lucy trailing behind wearing a slight worry smile on her face. Once they were gone everyone looked started running and pinning stuff up, taking missions to try and get out of there ASAP, not wanting to be there when the she beast arrived.

With Natsu and Lucy they made there way to the train station by noon, still upset Natsu had a pout on his face.

"Come don't be like that, maybe master had a good reason to send you and not Erza or Gray"

"That's not why I'm mad, I just really wanted to go on that mission, it was perfect and it paid 70,000 jewel" Lucy was shocked by it and also became depressed and sat on the bench next to Natsu and glanced at the clock.

12:07

The train had finally arrived as the wheels screeched and people started coming out from all ways, they didn't know what the person looked liked so basically it they were flying blind until they saw some familiar faces in the huge crowd of people.

"YUKINO!" Lucy called, the white hair female turned so her eyes met Lucy's and quickly hurried to the blonde and pink haired boy.

"Lucy Natsu it's good to see you, are you getting a late start on a mission?" Yukino asked looking over to a tall teal blue hair man carrying two others on his shoulders. "We recently came back from a overnight one"

"No sadly" Natsu replied " we're looking for someone but we don't know what they look like, did you see anyone who looked like they might be from fairy tail?"

"I'm sorry I haven't" Orga set down a blonde and dark hair guy looking as they were about to throw up, and a pink frog and red cat right next to them.

"Yukino I think we should get these two back to the guild. We can talk to fairy tail later"

"No were good just give us a minute" the blonde hair guy said

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say fairy tail?" And mysterious voice asked.

And another start to another story, I'm glad I got this short little first chapter done for you guys. But I will take a week or 2 till I get the next chapter up so hopefully you can be patient, I also have all the OC I need

Star moon imagine magic

Brooklyn water dragon

Luke snow dragon

Amaralia eclectic magic

Wisteria life and death magic

Aaron Earth dragon

Aoi water dragon

The only reason I allowed there to be 2 water dragon is because I have a idea. Thank you for letting use your amazing OC can wait to officially get them I the story. Until next chapter see you~


	3. UPDATE!

Ok everyone I know that some of you might be mad but just wait I have been working on the story and I know you will like it. This story I know I kinda went MIA and a lot of people think I'm a ditching this story and it's not true. I'm not ditching any of my stories to be honest but this is my last week of school and finals are a MAJOR priority in my house so bye the end of the week I will have a least 5 LONG CHAPTERS done a ready published. I hope that brings a little light on this and I will see you at the end of the week. Bye :)


	4. Still here for you

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say fairy tail?

They all turned their heads to see a girl with fair colored skin, chocolate colored hair and dark brown eyes with a navy colored cloak draped over her body. Looking at everyone she felt a little out of place she panicked.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude if your not I'll leave you be"

she turned on her heels and tried to quickly walk away but was grabbed by the arm. Turning back around she was met by Lucy with a smile on her face.

"We have been looking for you, welcome to magnolia" letting out a sigh she responded "thank god that would have been embarrassing," she held out her hand a Lucy gladly shook.

"I'm Alayna but call me Allie"

"I'm Lucy and this is Natsu" Natsu gave a small wave and a smile, she returned the favor and looked at the group of people behind them. They gave a small wave after 2 of them gained there composer. She stared and just smile, Natsu and Lucy said goodbye to sabartooth as they left Yukino notice Lucy had left her phone on the bench she and Natsu were sitting on.

"Lucy! Wait!" But she was already gone. She turned to look back to her friends as she put the phone in her overcoat pocket. "I will be returning this to her if that's alright"

"I'm coming to, been awhile since I have been to the guild" Sting added, standing up. Rouge nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

"Well y'all can do that if you want. I'm heading back to the guild for some sleep" Orga walked off leaving the 5.

As Lucy, Allie, and Natsu made their way to the guild Allie took off her cloak to revealed a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a brown shirt and some black worn shoes, her guild making shining as the sun.

"Woah! That's a awesome guild mark!" Natsu commented, Allie smiled looking down on her to see it still there. It was a maroon multichrome heart with small lines to make it crystal like.

"Oh, thanks I'm surprise that it's still there really"

"Well what guild did you come from?" Lucy cirpped in.

"Umm, from a big guild actually, but you might have never heard of it. Its called Crystal Heart, but when I think about it the magic council won't really presume us as a guild."

"And why not? Is it bad or something"

"Oh god no, Crystal Heart is more of a orphanage guild for wizards. The thing is you can stay there as long as you want or until you find a offer to be in a more popular guild and have better opportunities."

"Sound like the master is very nice, yes know, to just let his children leave at will" Natsu said.

"Oh you have no idea, he is the sweetest guy you will every meet, same with his niece, Kathy, but his nephew Carter. He can't get any meaner"

Nastu and Lucy gave a worried laughing, knowing what the guild could in up like from past experience. As the guild showed in the distance, and the closer they got the louder the laughing and cheering got.

"Is it always this loud?" Allie asked, Lucy gave a smile

"yeah, but you get used to it"

as they entered the guild everyone was gathered by the bar getting closer all they could see is Gray's clothes go flying in the air and a guy with light brown skin and black hair in only a pair of jeans with a green flannel around his waist and black combat boots.

" come on ice boy you can do better than that right?" he said

"Oh now you're asking for it water boy!"

" oh knock it off you guys have been going at it for 15 minutes now just chill out. And for God sake Gray put back on your clothes! That's one thing I didn't miss" said a female voice. the girl had long black hair, half in a high pony tail the other half let down, she ha choclate colored skin, and wore black short sleeve shirt with a hood on it and black shorts. she looked towards the door and saw Allie and smiled.

"hey Al how was your train ride?" She asked. Natsu stared her down until it basically knocked him in the head, his eyes widened in Shock.

"PHOENIX!" He ran up and pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed and loosened her arms, throwing them around his neck. The hug lasted for a few minutes before Natsu let go.

"It's been years, what happened to you?"

She smiled looking at him and his happiness to see her, the thought of why hurt her so she said nothing

"It's a long story that can wait, now that Allie is here we can start this party!"

"YEAH!" The whole guild yelled, Natsu looked at her with a concerned face as the drinks start getting poured and she walked to join her friends. Lucy started to tap around her pockets in search of her phone but it was no where to be found, groaning she plopped herself in a booth and looked over the guild as the rejoiced at the return of their member and two new ones. She smiled. Last time she seen the guild happy is when they won the GMG last year, but this wasn't pride or winning happy. This was happiness bottle for years, its almost as if they knew and the happiest of all was Natsu by a long shot. He's throwing Phoenix around and hugging her tight every moment he got, she snapped out of her trance to focus on the doors which had opened.

Hey guys, yes I'm here and a chapter is posted, I hope you liked it and I will see you guys next chapter. BAI!


End file.
